


Guardian

by Moonrose91



Series: Ice and Steel [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reappearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hela has always had a mind for creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

Hela sighed softly.

Her sister was a Seer.

She turned her thoughts inward and considered her options regarding her sister.

In Asgard, Hela would simply kidnap her and keep her in her own realm, watching her grow and raising her sister as her daughter. Father never would have contested, never fought against it, and come when he could to hold his Huldis in his arms for a time.

However, the threat of Asgard is minor compared to that of Migard.

Foolish Migardians live there and they would kill, or worse, to get their hands on her sister’s natural ability. Never mind that she can take care of herself, her Jotun blood coming through strong, even if it is severely diluted. Father’s genetics have always held a greatness to them that have _always_ embraced his children.

And no, Hela is not biased in that opinion, even if she is one of those children.

However, in this situation, she has two.

Asking (one of Loki’s brood would _never_ beg), lying, cheating, or bargaining for them to remain in her realm was one such option.

The other was to create a perfect guardian for her sister.

Hela had _always_ had a mind for creation.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A perfect guardian for a child who would grow up, mainly, on Migard, needed several things, the most important being the ones Hela was focusing on.

It would need to know foe from friend instinctively.

It would need to have _intelligence_ (and she didn’t mean what Migardians thought passed for it, though that Tony Stark certainly had Hela’s eye. She always _did_ like brain over brawn and anyone who could get one over on father got a few points in her book).

It would have to be able to defend her, no matter the threat.

It would have to be _unstoppable_.

It would also have to be eternally loyal to her sister (and her sister was naturally kind, something she and Father would work hard to preserve, though neither Jor nor Fenrir would understand _why_ and Vali, with a teenager’s mind and teenager’s mannerisms wouldn’t begin to notice, so all was fine on that front).

That last one could cause problems, since only a Blood Bond was incorruptible (it could never be turned on the person), but the blood needed to be willingly given.

How does one ask a four year old for their blood without sounding creepy?

“Father, how much have you taught Huldis about magic?” she questioned, unsurprised when she heard him answer, “We’ve gotten to how blood strengthens creation.”

“Thank you,” Hela answered and turned away, walking straight through shadows.

Now, back to the original question; how to ask?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For a child of Loki, Huldis was surprisingly trusting.

Hela sighed as she stared at the three drops of blood that were in the bowl.

She had never asked what Hela wanted it for, though that did prevent Hela from lying about it.

She focused on the creation, pouring what was needed as she traced the runes across the surface before dropping the silver bowl in, with the three drops of blood.

She continued to focus on the being and smiled as it slowly came into being, the creature shifting slightly, a black form slowly spilled out and into Hela’s hands.

She smiled at the intelligence in the sentient blob of something that was neither living nor dead.

It stretched up, similar to a snake, before sliding out of Hela’s hands and doing as she did, slipping through the shadows. Hela glanced over at the mirror that showed Huldis and smiled as it pooled into the girl’s playroom, smiling as it became a puppy.

It barked at Huldis and she turned, eyes widening as the puppy snuggling into her arms, panting softly as she hugged it tight.

Even the tongue was black.

Oh well.

She watched Huldis immediately bond with the creature, which began shifting randomly to cuddle and curl around her. She laughed at as it continued to circle around her protectively, even when Father entered, though he stopped short in shock.

“Huldis, who is this?” he questioned.

“Kolmundur!” Huldis stated and Hela blinked in surprise.

Dark protector.

Fitting.

Kolmundur barked, back in his puppy form and Hela gave a nod.

Yes. Her sister had the perfect guardian.

Hela’s duties as elder sister would be carried out, even when she couldn’t be there.

She stepped through the shadows and thought of what to say to convince her father that this was a good idea.

Oh, well.

She’d think of something.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the inspiration for the shapeshifting black shape came from the Darkings in Tamora Pierce's Tortall books.
> 
> Also, I think Hela has created things before, but I could be mixing her up.
> 
> But, she's a goddess of death, specifically not nice death.
> 
> Specifically, she rules over the realm of the unwanted dead.
> 
> Which was anyone who didn't die heroically.
> 
> Or in war.


End file.
